Good girl gone bad
by vampiregurl97
Summary: When the Cullens left Bella moved to Phoenix and came back as the bad girl. The Cullens come back to Foks to find the new Bella and everyone falling at her feet. they must find a way to brign the old Bella back. No warewolves!
1. Introduction

**Ok here is the story and I do not own Twilight**

It has been 1 year since Edward left me and I moved back with my mom. I used to be the old shy and klutzy Bella but now I am completely different.

I moved back to Forks 3 months ago and in those months I already own the school. I convinced the school to get a cheer squad and I am now captain. My best friends are Lauren and Jessica, and I am the most popular girl in school. Everyone respects me and I am a bad bitch that no one messes with.

My style changed a lot because I got my hair permanently curled, and even in Forks weather I still manage to use miniskirts and tube tops. I have a bellybutton piercing and wear as much makeup as the girls do now. Jessica and Lauren are my groupies; they back me up and listen to everything I say.

"Bella! We have major news!" Lauren said running down the hallway with Jessica

"What's up Jess?" I asked

"I just found out Dr. Cullen and his family moved in and are coming to school tomorrow" Lauren yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Your point is? I don't care, let them come, I will make them hell for what they did" I said and they high fived.

"We need to have a sleepover to look better than usual and we can drive my car to school to make an entrance and all" I said and they nodded.

The rest of the day was uneventful and the sleepover was fun discussing how we would make them pay.

I didn't tell them at all about my plan, and I also told them I would just ignore them. The only reason I did that was because I knew Edward could easily read their minds and figure it out so I kept quiet. We picked out our best clothes and went to sleep early.

"Bella, wake up!" I heard Lauren scream.

"I'm up" I said yawning. I got up in my silky VS and went to the bathroom. I did my normal morning rituals and then went back to my room.

"Ok, makeup time" Jessica said. She sat me down and started on my makeup while Lauren did my hair. By the time they were finished I had red glossy lips that stood out, sexy blue smoky eye shadow, a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and some blush.

My curly brown hair had ringlets on the top of my head and then the rest fell back all the way to my thighs. Lauren had added a little crown on my head that made it perfect.

Then I started putting my clothes on. It was a baby blue halter top that showed a lot of cleavage and then I had a plane denim ultra mini skirt and I put black stockings under to make sure I don't get cold with blue open toe stilettos that had straps that tied above my feet to make them look sexy.

I smiled remembering that blue was his favorite on me so it would be perfect; Jessica and Lauren wore similar outfits with each other. Lauren wore everything purple and Jessica had everything in yellow. They had spaghetti straps, skinny jeans, and pumps. They had decided to straighten their hair and wore as much makeup as me, maybe a bit more.

We ate breakfast really fast and made sure to double check our breath and makeup before we left. We got into my new silver Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster, it had a red leather interior and I made sure to get the spinners that spin around so that they look cool.

"You girls ready?" I asked and they cheered

"Let's do it do it!" we yelled laughing and sped off to school. I was surprised it wasn't raining so I let down the top and put the song 'She got it' at full volume as we entered the school.

**I know its short but its just the introduction!**


	2. Meeting the New Bella

**I do not own Twilight**

I can't believe I am finally back at Forks. This is my home, where it would always be, I just hoped to see Bella again.

"Dude, come one, we'll be late" Emmett said as he dragged me out. I got into my new black Volvowhere Rose and Jasper were waiting in the back seat and Alice in the passenger seat. Emmett got into the back and I sped to school.

"Senior year here we come!" Emmett cheered

"Bella here we come" Alice said and I glared at her.

"Oh come on, it's not like we aren't going to see her" she responded and I rolled my eyes

We got to school in 1 minute and the very second I parked everyone was looking at us. We got out and was bombarded with thoughts

_Ugh, they're back_

_What are they doing here?_

_I can't believe they have the nerve to show their faces here_

"Hm, everyone is thinking badly about us" I whispered and they all looked at me confused

"Why would they do that?" Emmett asked and I shrugged

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I turned to see Mike Newton glaring at us.

"Our dad got his job back here so we moved back" Rosalie hissed at him and he rolled his eyes

"I mean you" he said pointing at me

"With my family" I said annoyed. Since when does this kid have a backbone?

"Well, heads up that you are the most hated kids in school, and I bet you will live hell, you'd batter stay away from Bella" he said to me and I rolled my eyes. Like I would listen to him, he's only trying to intimidate me.

Just then a silver car that I didn't think anyone in Forks could afford came in blasting a song that kept saying 'Girl you can have whatever you like' came in and everyone in the school grinned at the car.

"You'll love this" Mike muttered and we all turned to stare. The first thing I noticed was Jessica and Lauren get out looking the same as ever and we all rolled our eyes

Then a girl came out of the driver seat and I gasped when I realized I couldn't read her mind. She also had the same smell as Bella, but that couldn't be her.

They linked arms with the girl in the middle and strutted to the school with everyone looking at us. They were just about to pass us when Mike stopped them.

I was passing their family when Mike stopped me ruining my entrance, I got so mad, maybe I could bring his popularity way down.

"Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that I already set the Cullen's in their place" Mike said trying to flirt and I glared. That was not part of my plan!

"Girls, I hear an annoying buzzing sound here, do you think there's a bee here?" I asked and we laughed.

"Look Mike, I can take care of myself, and I don't remember giving you permission to talk to me" I said frostily and he looked down.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you that" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't give a crap about what you wanted to let me know" I said and he bit his lip

"Sorry Bella" he said and I laughed fiercely.

"Well get it straight Newton because I would hate to make you just as hated as them" I said pointing a finger to the Cullen's for the first time.

"Yes, Bella" he said and walked away looking down.

"Idiot" I muttered but got stopped with a gasp.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice asked and I turned to see them all staring at me with wide eyes.

"No, its Santa, who do you think?" I asked and they all flinched at the venom in my voice.

_Oh, my, god- Jasper_

_I cannot believe it- Alice_

_That can't be my little sister- Emmett\_

_Ugh, she's worse than before, she looks hot, but not as much as me- Rosalie_

I myself could not believe it was Bella wearing all that stuff and talking to people like that.

"Let's go girls, we have a show to do" Bellas said and went back to strutting to the school.

"Ok. I'm really lost" Emmett said

"Well, Edward's leaving did this to her, it's obvious, but I didn't know it would be this much" Alice said shaking her head.

"She acts as if she owns this school" Rosalie spat "'Did I give you permission to talk to me' and 'I can make you just as hated as them' what was that?"

"Rose, I have a reason she does own the school, in a way, I hear everyone thinking that they always listen to her and respect her, it's as if they follow her orders" I said amazed and Rose hissed.

"Then you'd better make up with her because I don't want to be the most hated person in Forks" she growled at me and I sighed.

"I have a feeling it'll be much harder now, come on, we're late to music" I said and they all nodded

_Edward, we have to do something, I see the old Bella in there, but we have to get her back-_ Jasper thought showing me some of the sympathy and niceness that he felt when we saw her. It was very little because it was covered in hate.

I nodded at him and we took our bags to go inside. We were getting glares from lots of people and that only made Rosalie madder.

"Our first period is… music?" Jasper asked confused

"Since when do we have music class?" I asked just as confused and he shrugged.

When we stepped in I saw people were ignoring us and I also spotted Bella sitting in the front row talking to Jessica and Lauren.

Great, the Cullens are here, this would be perfect. Especially since I was going up first and my song was kick ass.

"Ok, we will start the show today with the Devilz" Mrs. Moore said and a screen went down with the words 'DEVILZ' written across it. We had decided to name our group that because it described us perfectly and the z instead of s was to make it hotter.

I walked backstage to get into costume with Jessica, Lauren, Vanessa, and Kimberly behind me. They were my co groupies for our group.

Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared came with us too because they were in the band too.

Jacob was my closest friend because I could easily relate to him and he was the only guy who wouldn't be trying to get in my pants all day. He was actually like my brother and I was glad he didn't have any feelings for me; his heart belonged to Vanessa Wolf.

I put on my black leather mini skirt, a super tight black tank top with a black leather jacket on top that went to the bottom of my ribs. The spaghetti straps showed my stomach so everyone would have a clear view of my piercing. Then I put my black boots on that went above my knee and put black eye shadow, I didn't touch my eye liner or mascara, but I put on super red lipstick with gloss on top to make it sexier.

I smiled at my reflection taking my crown off my head and letting the curls fall to my waist.

The girls met me at my dressing room door all wearing a black tight shirt, leather pants, black heels, and a leather jacket. Their hair hung down straight. Their clothes were less revealing than mine but just as hot.

Then the guys came out wearing the same thing as the girls. Leather pants and jacket with a black tight T, sneakers instead of hells, and their hair was all spiky.

Jacob, who would be singing with me, was wearing jeans instead of leather pants but the rest was the same as the others. His black hair was as usually spiky and he was grinning widely.

I smiled as I went to the second floor while we got introduced.

"And now here are the Devilz" they called out and the music started. I saw the girls step out and I got on the platform in position.

It lowered me on stage as I stared singing

**Cliffy lol!**

**What song is it?**

**Anyways the Volvo is the 1 from New Moon, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose already graduated but it wouldn't be a good story without them so I changed that, and Jakes hair is Taylor Lautner's real hair.**


	3. I love you and hate list

**I do not own Twilight**

Last time!

It lowered me on stage as I stared singing

**You know, I just wanted to let you now that I've never felt this way about anybody else **I finally got to the floor and I could see everyone cheering and the Cullens were staring at me spooked.

**I…I…I think I love you **I took advantage of that line to look at Edward winking at him

**So don't think I'm crazy when I tell you this **by now I was right in the middle and the girls were surrounding me.

**But if you ever hurt me **now I was standing right in front of him singing looking at him

**I'll fucking kill you **I said in a menacing voice and his mouth dropped open while everyone cheered

**You Better Go Down When You Get Wit Me  
You Better Realize I'm What You Need  
You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3  
You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up****  
****[X2]**by now the guys were already dancing with the girls but Jacob was still backstage and I was dancing like crazy on the stage.

**You never thought (NOPE) **

**That a bitch like me would fuck you up **At that I saw Edward shaking his head and I held in my laughter**  
if you cannot please**

**So you better bow down and get on your knees**

**Pour the diamonds out give me what I need**

**Hold up do you see me laughing  
You think that is a joke, I'ma start harassin'  
All you little hoes that be tryin' to pass him **

**You better tell them I'ma kick they ass and what? **

**Boy who you talkin' to you better hang up Im threw with you**

**And who the fuck is this bitch on ya page**

**With her big ass titts up on ya top 8**

**Cuz Im the crazy bitch that's runnin' tha game yup  
Cuz I'm the crazy bitch that's callin' ya name yup  
Cuz I'm the crazy bitch I aint got no shame yup.  
I will fuck you up!**

**  
you better calm down when you get with me  
you better realize no matter what you need  
you better get before I count to 3  
you better do right I'll fuck you up. X2 **Now Jacob had come on stage through the back and he got his mike to start singing.

**[Jacob]  
Was sup, you on my line?**

**What the fuck did I do to make you feel this way, girl I'm stuck**

**Between a rock in a heart place**

**Get out MySpace**

**They on top and I'm tryin' to pop all 8**

**Take all dates, check all face, every girl wanna know want to know how the bar taste. **

**You dont love me, you love my doggie**

**And the way my pockets green like hermit the foggy**

**Maybe it's the ice neck, my chest is frosty **

**You would have a heart attack if I let you floss me**

**Yea to the left with that crazy shit please**

**Stop whining like a baby bitch  
I'll never cut cake never pay ya bitch  
I love you but ya boy still a playa bitch  
Now you couldn't tame me with a chain and whip  
Why I always gotta go for tha crazy chicks **he finished his part in the song and I just kept dancing around him until he finished

**[Bella]  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and uhh yeah give me what I need.**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you, and uhh yeah give me what I need.**

**  
You better calm down when you get with me  
You better realize no matter what you need  
You better get before I count to 3  
You better do right I'll fuck you up**

I finished with my fist in the air and everyone was dancing in the audience singing along with me.

I grinned and blew a kiss while guys fought over the pretend kiss.

Bella walked of stage and my family and I stood there shocked at the song she had just sung.

_Oh. My God- Jasper_

_Ooh, she has a piercing, it's hot, but the song was just… wow…- Alice _and I had to agree, the piercing was a turn on.

_Damn, my little sister can dance, but I never imagined her cursing like that- Emmett_

_Edward, I swear if you don't make up with her I will kill you myself- Rose_

I sighed just as the teacher came in grinning and the Devilz came out behind her.

"Ok, well that is your star group the Devilz, give them a hand. Now we will begin with the next group" the teacher said and everyone clapped as Bellas group got off stage.

I growled when I saw the singer from her group put his arm around her grinning and she laughed.

_God, I swear if I didn't have Vanessa I would ask Bella out but I love Vanessa to much- Jacob_

Good, that means he has a girlfriend, no need to worry about him.

"Ok, I have a new song written so meet at my house so we can rehearse and everything, I want to have it ready for next week's show… and the best group has to be us" Bella said flipping her hair and getting an I Phone out to write something in it.

"Let's see, I have practice on Tuesday so not tomorrow, on Wednesday we have to arrange the dance, on Thursday we also have Practice, and on Friday is the game, Saturday we're going to the mall… so we have Sunday after 3 free because at 1 we have to be here to finish the dance decorations" Bella said and my family and I gawked at her full schedule.

"What about today?" the Jacob kid asked

"Oh, today we have committee too… thanks for reminding me… and then we have to hit the mall to get the costumes for Halloween dance" Bella said and they nodded.

"Course, I mean the queen has to look her best" Jessica laughed

"And her royal court" Lauren added grinning

"You're not queen yet" a girl with black hair, Cary, said coming up to her.

"Yet is the key word Caroline, are you forgetting I'm Forks high Queen of school, and everyone's all ready talking about how my announcement at the dance will go" Bella said smirking at her and she glared.

"What ever" she said and walked away while Bella laughed bitterly

"Make sure to bring her down a level on the list" Bella grinned and Jessica snickered

"If I bring her down any more she'll be tied up with Rosalie Hale" Jessica laughed looking at a super long list.

We all looked at Rose confused and she shrugged.

"Well, then make sure she is tied up with… Jasper" she said and she nodded flipping her pen open and writing something down.

"Ok so in number 6 is Rose, 5 is Jasper, 4 is Cary, 3 is Emmett, 2 is Alice, and 1 is Edward" she said and she nodded.

"Why is the least hated Rosalie?" Lauren asked and Alice groaned.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Rose is the least hated, you're second, and well Edward is last… but I'm her second most hated" Alice pouted.

"Because I was never close enough to Rose to hate her, Jasper was closer to me than Rose so he is second, Emmett was super close but not as much as Alice so he is third hated and Alice is my second hated, and well you know who I hate the most out of the family" she said glaring at me and I looked down.

It hurt to hear Bella say she hated me when I still loved her with everything.

"Oh, that makes sense, so Caroline is more hated than Jasper and Rosy?" Lauren said grinning and she nodded.

"Yeah, I never really hated them… it was mostly Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Edward" Bella grinned and Emmett and Alice looked down like me.

"Actually… put Rose and Jasper after Mike, he annoyed me to much today" Bella grinned and they nodded fixing the list again.

"Huh, so I'm getting least hated because I was never close to her… I'm cool with it" Rose shrugged but Jasper just frowned.

"Bella" Jasper called and we all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Can I talk to you please" Jasper asked and she sighed nodding.

"Alone" Jasper added when Lauren and Jessica followed her.

"Stay girls" Bella said and they nodded looking confused.

"Why don't you hate me after what I did to you?" Jasper asked when Bella stood in front of us.

"Because I never blamed you for it, you can't deny what you are when I sliced my finger so it's not like I was mad… you aren't the one that left me" she added and turned around flipping her hair while she did and walked back.

"Well I and Jasper are off the hook with her… Alice, you Emmett and Edward need to fix things" Rose said and we nodded.

"Are you ok Edward?" Alice asked looking at my pained expression.

"No, what she said is true, Jasper didn't hurt her because he did what was in his, our, nature to do, but I left her and that's why she hates us all" I said frowning and Alice looked down.

"I loved her too… that's why we are now starting with mission 'Get Bella to like us all again'" Alice grinned and we all looked at her confused.

I tried to get in her brain but she was singing 'To sexy' in her head.

"Well, we have to start with Rose getting in her good side first because she's the least hated. By the end of next week we should have the old Bella back… if nothing goes wrong like in my vision… though it'll take longer for Edward to get her back" Alice grinned and started explaining her plan.


	4. Lunch and gym

**I do not own Twilight**

I was walking to lunch with Lauren and Jess after a rather boring day when I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Bella wait" Rose screamed appearing next to me.

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked filling my nails as I stood in line.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you" she grinned and I looked at her confused.

She had never liked me before, why was she doing this now? I looked over to where the Cullen's were sitting and they were all looking at rose confusion in their faces.

"Umm, sure, but why?" I asked and she grinned.

"I'm super tired of my family mopping around and you're cool so…" she trailed of and I nodded.

I got my water along with Jess and Lauren and Rose copied looking confused and waked to _my _table. It had a red table cloth on top, some candles, and a big B on the middle of the cloth.

Then a Cory, our server, came with 3 plates of steak, mashed potatoes, and chicken on each plate and set it down for us.

"Cory, get Rose a piece of steak and nothing else" I said knowing she wouldn't eat it but she would need props.

"Or course madam" he said in his French accent.

"God he's cute" Lauren said licking her lips and I laughed.

"I thought you were with Tyler?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Ya, sixth most popular guy, wee, Jake is hottest but he's got Vanessa, and then Quil is with Clair, Jared is with Kimberly, Paul is with Rachel, and Embry is with Rebecca" Lauren sighed and I laughed.

"Yeah but thing of how difficult it is for Jake to have his sisters, Rach and Reby (twins) be dating Paul and Embry… and then Embry and Quil are brothers; Clair and Kim are twins also; Paul and Jared are brothers, Jared 1 year older; and then Vanessa being my cousin" I laughed and they nodded.

"Those couples are wired" Jessica nodded.

"So what practice do you have?" Rose asked and I suddenly remembered the blonde vampire sitting next to me.

"Oh you'll see" I laughed and the girls grinned.

"Cool, so you're song was super amazing by the way" Rose grinned and Jessica laughed.

"Bella writes those type of songs in like 1 day" she grinned and Rose smiled.

"And the devilz idea was awesome" Rose added and I grinned. Maybe I could get along with Rose now.

"Why thank you" I laughed and she nodded.

"So are you going to the Halloween dance?" Lauren asked her and she nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world… I hear the queen is super hot" Rose grinned at me and I laughed blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I know" I said flipping my hair laughing.

"So, do you want to go buy costumes with us? We're going to go to Olympia because the costumes in Gucci are super hot" Lauren grinned and Rose's face lit up.

"Course, I love Gucci" she grinned and we started making plans for the mall.

"Well it looks like Rose is in with Bella… but I want to go to the mall too" Alice whined and we snickered.

"Well, after tomorrow Rose will be super close with her already, she'll be in so Jasper will take his chance after Rose on Wednesday. Emmett will go on Friday before the dance… sorry Jasper but I won't be able to be with you at the dance. Emmett you won't be hanging out with her till Sunday because it will take us 3 longer. On Tuesday I'll be going in and she'll accept me by Friday" Alice pouted at the mentioning of her being so long but then continued.

"Edward, you can't go on till Monday because Sunday when we invite her over to our house she'll ignore you. It will only take a couple of hours for her to forgive Carlisle and Esme because she'll be a bit back to normal and she'll never be able to see Esme hurt… you can't start trying to get on her good side until Monday and it will take you till Friday to get on her good side but longer for you to be together" Alice said and I nodding feeling upset I would have to wait 3 weeks. But for Bella, I would wait forever.

When Alice had told me the plan I was upset I would have to be friends with Bella but now I'm glad I am. She's really nice and cool if you get to see her behind her barrier and I really like her.

We were all walking to last period gym together laughing at s joke Bella told.

I noticed my family smiling at me when I walked by and I gave them a discreet thumbs up and they nodded looking away just as Bella looked at them.

"Ugh, don't tell me they are here" Bella whined and I bit my lip. I had to remind myself she had enough reason to hate them and not to attack her for it.

"Ugh, yeah, I forgot about that, but this is the last period" I grinned and she nodded.

"Come on, we changed the PE uniforms so you'll love it" she grinned and I nodded confused as we walked in.

"Coach, give Rose a medium, pretty and I want it red" Bella said to the coach as we walked in.

"Of course Bella" she grinned as she went in.

"Why do the teachers respect you like that…? I mean I understand the students but not the adults" I said and she grinned.

"My dad is chief of police, they don't want to get me upset" she stated and I grinned.

"Power, I love it" I said and she laughed.

The coach came back in and handed us our uniforms as Bella took us to the lockers.

"Over here Rose!" she called as I went to get an empty locker. I stared confused as she walked into a door and I gasped when I saw the inside.

It had 9 personal showers that you only saw in expensive houses, like mine, and it was on the far wall in front of the door.

Next to it on the right wall was the lockers, there were 9 and they were super big, big enough to fit Emmett and Jasper in 1 of them. They were tall too, then there were cushioned seats in front of each locker, and each locker had a huge space around it with nametags on them.

"Come here, you can have this one" Bella said as she handed me the locker next to hers.

On her other side was Jessica and on Jessica's side was Lauren.

There was an extra locker next to mine and then on the other wall the one in front of Bella read Vanessa the one in front of me read 'Kimberly. Then in front of the open locker was Clair, in front of Jessica was Rachel, and in front of Lauren was Rebecca.

The showers also had names on it and it even had shampoo, soap, and reconditioned.

Then on the right wall next to the showers and across from the lockers was a super long counter with 9 sinks and space in between.

There were makeup kits, perfume and lotion bottles, and just about anything there. And the mirror had light around it.

Then on the wall I was closest too, the one with the door, was 9 bathroom stalls that were each personally decorated with name tags on them too. I also noticed the sink spaces also had 9 nametags, so each girl must have her space.

In the very middle were mats, poles, a flat screen, bean bags, a mini fridge, and even a little table in the middle.

"Oh my god what is this?" I asked and they laughed.

"I had a little personal locker room made. The girls and I come here when we get board in school and decided to go to the 'Bathroom' for a while. We have a key so the teachers don't know about it, besides the coach, and its super cool. No other kid dares to tell a teacher about this because they know not to get on my bad side, not even Cary" she said and I nodded as I went to my locker.

"Here" write your name on each 1 and get the space next to mine, for everything" she said and I nodded doing all that, when I went back I opened the locker and grinned. It was perfect.

There was a full length mirror on the side to look at myself. Then there was a top shelf on the far top side which was meant for books and a little board to write stuff in under it. Then a rack that fit at least 9 outfits under that and another shelf on the floor for shoes and purses.

Then on the other side, the one without the mirror was meant for pictures and a little hook for keys.

"Wow, I love it" I said as I took out a huge bag with my uniform.

I opened it and when I saw the uniform my mouth flew open.

It was a tiny sports bra that just went below my breast and covered the top and had 2 thin strips to hold it up. In front if the bra was the words Rosalie in big white letters. Then I had black sports shorts that just went under my ass and were super tight with the words Cullen in white letters across the back. I also had red and black tennis shoes with no show socks to finish the look.

"How did it have my name?" I asked and Bella grinned.

"I have letters, you took quite a while to write your name, put it up, and look around the room" she grinned as she held up a pack of those letters you put on the shirt and with a damp towel it sticks on, tattoo letters is better said.

"Wow, you look nice" I said as Bella closed the locker and I saw her. Her bra was blue with her name across the front and the same black shorts.

"Thank you, so do you" she grinned and I laughed when I saw her bellybutton ring up close.

It was a blue playboy bunny with diamonds covering it.

Jessica came back wearing the same outfit, with her name, in purple and Lauren in yellow.

"Where are the girls?" Bella asked but shut up just as the door opened again and 5 girls stepped in.

"Girls how are you" Bella said as she hugged them

"Hey Bella, who is she?" a girl with long red curly hair and brown eyes like Bella asked.

"Vanessa this is Rose, Rose this is my cousin Vanessa" Bella said and I smiled shaking hands with her.

"Ok, these are Clair and Kimberly but she goes by Kim" she added and I shook hands with 2 identical tall red haired girl with straight features.

"And these are Rachel and Rebecca" she said and I shook hands with another 2 identical girls who had long black hair and looked a bit like the Jacob boy she danced with.

They all murmured a 'hi' and then left to change.

They came back seconds later, Vanessa in green with her last name Swan like Bella; Clair and Kim had orange with their last name 'Young'; and then Rachel and Rebecca had black with their last name 'Black' on their shorts.

We all went to the mirrors and I put my hair up in a high pony tail like the other girls and tied my shoes. I watched them take of their mascara and eyeliner because of sweat but left on the eye shadow and lip stick or gloss. I didn't have to because I don't wear mascara or eyeliner.

Then they each took a jacket from the lockers and Bella tossed me one. It was black with white lines on the 2 pockets that were on the bottom on either side and by the sleeves. We all left them open so that our name stills showed but I noticed my name was written in small letters on the top of the jacket.

"What's this for?" I asked Bella pointing at the jacket.

"I know you don't get cold but you have to keep the appearance" she murmured low enough for only I to hear and I nodded.

She tossed each of us a bottle of water from the fridge and we took it while we walked out.

Inside the gym everyone was already waiting and everyone staring at us, well mostly me walking next to them. I also noticed we were the only girls dressed like this because the others had long tight gym pants and tight black shirts with a jacket similar to ours but not as pretty and no names.

The guys all wore matching black pants and T shirts with jackets on top but there were a group of 5 guys that I recognized from Bellas dance sitting in basket ball shorts with their last names written across the front of the right leg and tight shirts with their first names across the front and jackets like ours.

"Rose, this is Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca's younger brother by 1 year" she said pointing to Jacob.

"Paul and Jared, Paul is 1 year older" she said pointing at the 2 brothers whose last names were Ateara.

"And these are twin brothers Quil and Embry Call" she said pointing at the other 2.

I nodded smiling and we sat down.

I caught my family's eyes and they stared at me truly shocked at our clothes.

"That is no fair that outfit is super cute" I pouted as I watched them take a seat.

"And hot" Emmett added looking at Rosalie's bare stomach and Edward nodded grinning staring at Bella.

"And I never saw them in the locker room with us" I added looking confused.

"Ok, we are doing some demonstration for girls tumbling and the guys are doing some football but there is too much snow out so the guys will watch the girls… Bella come here and demonstrate some things" she said and Bella nodded running to the front grinning as coach stared at the board.

"Ok we are working on punch front, back tuck, and round off today. Bella show me round off" she said and Bella nodded as she did it.

We stared shocked as Bella landed without falling or breaking her neck like she would have done before.

"Ok, now the other 2" she said and Bella did them.

Everyone clapped and we stared even more shocked as Bella grinned blowing a kiss before sitting down.

"Ok, get in groups of 6 on each mat girl" she called and we nodded.

I watched as Bella sat with Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica and 2 other girls that I didn't know.

"Hey do you want to be with us?" a girl that was with Bella earlier asked me and I smiled at her.

"Sure, my name is Alice, what's yours?" I asked and she grinned.

"I'm Vanessa; this is Kim, Clair, Rachel, and Rebecca. We need a sixth person" she said and I smiled as I went with them to a free mat.

I watched as Alice started tumbling with Bella's friends and then I turned to see Bella and Rose.

"So, what do you think of the new school?" I heard Bella ask and Rose grinned

_Hell yeah, it's awesome!_

"Super, I love what you've done to the place" Rose grinned and Bella snickered.

"My school baby" Bella smirked and Rose laughed while I smiled.

"Dude, Rose and Bella look pretty close" Emmett grinned and I nodded.

"I think Rose wants to dump us for Bella now" I joked and Emmett snorted.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Rose asked getting my attention again. God if she moved on, I would still fight, but accept her decision.

"No, I don't date" Bella answered shrugging and I sighed in relief.

"Oh, well, anyways, I have dance committee after school but when I'm done with that we can go shopping for the costumes" Bella said and Rose squealed.

"Super, I want a red costume" Rose grinned and Bella laughed.

"Ya, I can tell" Bella said looking at Rosalie's red sports bra.

"Oh, your other backup uniform is in your locker. You can put extra clothes in it like we do in case something happens" Bella grinned and Rose nodded.

"Done deal baby" Rose grinned and Emmett and I snorted.

"Dude, Bella is ten-aging Rosalie" Emmett grinned and I laughed

"Well, you have to admit you love it" I said laughing again.

"Hey Bella, isn't that the girls laughing with _Alice Cullen_" Jessica said sneering Alice's name making Jasper growl next to me.

"Yes, what are they doing?" Bella asked madly and they shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever, let them, I could care less. Anyways, like I was about to say, we need to finish the list" Bella grinned and they squealed.

"What's the list?" Rose asked and I listened better. I wanted to know what it was too.

"The popular list, we have names from least to most of the whole school" Bella said and Rose nodded grinning.

"Oh, put Rose right under Clair" Bella said and Jessica nodded taking out a pad and writing something down.

"So Jasper is the least of the bottom 5?" Jessica asked and Bella nodded.

"Totally" Bella grinned and they laughed.

"Eh my god, we totally forgot to tell you about spirit week" Bella said turning to Rose.

"Spirit week" Rose asked confused.

God, how could I forget about that?

"Yes, where we have to do things like hat day and all, Halloween is on Saturday, the game us Friday, so the spirit week is this week… it's actually only my group that does it and everyone appreciates it" I grinned and the girls smiled.

"What day was it today?" Rose asked and I laughed looking down.

"Today is wear whatever you want day" I said and Rose looked at her confused.

"I can change the school but not dress code, I'm not normally aloud to wear my skirts in school, I still do it, but against the rules. Today I didn't get in trouble for it… well I never do but they pretend to scold me so that other students don't do the same" I rolled my eyes. Dumb teachers thinking they can make me dress how they want.

"Tomorrow is uniform day where you have to wear a uniform to school. You can use one of ours" I said thinking of our clothes and she nodded.

"Cool, I'll come by your house tomorrow" she said and I nodded

"Ok, class is over, let's go" I said and we left.

We got changed quickly and left for the parking lot.

"Meet as my house at 5" I yelled to Rose as I got in my car and she nodded waving.


	5. Mall jealousy

**I do not own Twilight**

The whole car ride was quiet and I was thinking about my whole day with Bella, with Edward making faces at things every so often.

"Ok, tell us everything" Jasper said when we got in.

"Well, let's see, I'm going to go shopping with her later, tomorrow I'm going to her house to get ready for uniform day, and we're all going to the dance together… oh and she remade a huge locker room with a plasma TV and everything… the uniform, showers, fridge…I love her" I said and they rolled their eyes just as Esme came in.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked looking at us confused.

"Bella" we all said and she smiled.

"What happened to her?" she asked looking around probably wondering why we weren't with her.

"She's Forks bad girl, miniskirts, tiny tops, heels, belly button piercing, queen bitch the school… etc" Alice said and Esme gasped.

"Bella?" she asked and we nodded.

Alice took out her phone and Esme gasped. Then I remembered the video Alice had taken when Bella was performing.

"You know she isn't that bad when you get on her good side" I said defending her and Esme smiled.

"Yes, I know Bella is still Bella, I just want my daughter back" she smiled touching Edwards cheek before going back to the kitchen.

"Ok, so at 5 I'm going with Bella to the mall shopping. I'll be back later!" I called as I headed out and got into my car.

I met Bella at her house with Lauren and Jessica and we headed out to the mall talking the whole while about Bella's new car.

When we finally got to the mall we headed to every story we could until we found the perfect costumes.

"Bella, who's your date going to be?" Jessica asked as we got back in the car.

"Oh, let's see, well he needs to be super hot and rich" Bella grinned and Jessica and Lauren laughed.

"I can think of a rich hotttie" Lauren mumbled and Jessica laughed.

"Do I even want to know the name?" Bella asked glaring and they laughed when I realized they were talking about Edward.

"You have to admit he's super hot being a bastard or not" Lauren laughed and punched fists with Jessica.

"Oh what ever, I'm not going to ask _Edward _to the dance" she said sneering his name.

"Then can I have him?" Jessica asked laughing and Bella stopped mid track.

"The hell you can't, I don't want anyone with him" Bella growled and we all stopped to stare at her.

"And why do you care?" Lauren asked grinning at her and Bella flushed red.

'Umm… because… well… because I said so and that's final" Bella said in a fierce tone and that immediately got them to quiet down.

"I still think he's hot" Jessica mumbled after 10 seconds of silence and we all burst out laughing, even Bella.

"Good to know" I said rolling my eyes and they stared at me confused.

"You say that now but if you live with him he becomes a mortal annoyance" I said grinning at Bella and she giggled knowing what I meant.

"I don't get it?" Lauren said

"He's always on everyone's heads" I added and they stared even more confused while Bella burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked even more confused staring between Bella and me.

"Oh nothing" I said and that was it for Bella as she pulled over and got out of the car to try to catch her breath as she laughed.

"Oh my god… I can't breathe… Rose… take the wheel" Bella said between laughter and I grinned as I got in the driver side and Bella in the passenger side.

I drove to Bella's house and dropped the girls off while I got in my car and headed home.

"Edward, guess what happened today!" I called when I got inside.

"What" everyone said suddenly beside me.

"Ok, so Jessica asked Bella who she would take to the dance and Bella said 'Someone hot and rich' so when she said that Lauren and Jessica went into a fit of giggles and started mentioning a certain someone who covered those things" I said and was about to continue just when Emmett interrupted.

"Are you talking about Eddie?" he asked and I nodded while Edward growled at the nick name.

"Anyways, Bella got all mad saying not to mention it and everything so then Jessica asked if she could have Edward and Bella got all mad saying 'The hell you can't, I don't want anyone with him' and then when we asked her why she started stuttering and turned beat red" I finished and they smiled while Edward grinned.

"Ok, so we know that Bella still likes Edward, now we have to make her realize it… Jasper I think you can go in tomorrow because Rose is already in completely" Alice said and he nodded.

"Ok, operation get Bella back, phase 1 complete. Phase 2 starts tomorrow with Jasper… go to Bella's house with Rose tomorrow so you can talk together. If we work it fast Emmett might just be able to be with Rose at the dance" Alice said but frowned when she realized she would be without Jasper.


	6. Phase 2 begins now!

**I do not own Twilight**

After I woke up in the morning I went straight to my closet to get my hair and makeup ready. I straightened my hair and put it up in pig tails with my crown in my head again.

Then I did my makeup with smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and red juicy lip stick.

What I dint expect was when my window slid open and Rose and Jasper sat on my window sill. I screamed in shock and they snickered

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked when I calmed down enough to talk.

"I was supposed to be here today and Jasper wanted to talk to you" Rose grinned and I nodded turning to Jasper

"What is it?" I asked before turning my back to him to do my nails.

"Bella… I know you don't blame me… but I still feel bad for attacking you and I feel bad for it… Bella I'm sorry" he said and I sighed. I told him to stop apologizing, and that I didn't blame him.

"Jasper, will you please stop apologizing, I know you feel bad but it's for nothing and I don't want to hear you apologize again or I will personally kick your ass or find someone to do it for me" I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my bloody red nails.

"Of course Bella, I would say I'm sorry again but it would get you mad again" Jasper said and I just had to laugh

"Jasper you just said I'm sorry" I grinned and he groaned.

"Apology accepted Jasper" I said and he grinned hugging me.

"Now out we need to change" I said and just as I opened the door Lauren and Jessica stepped in looking at Jasper confused.

"Don't even ask" I said and they nodded coming in.

"Ok, get changed" I said throwing them the clothes so we all went in to change.

Lauren, Jessica, and Rose came in with identical costumes. They wore a black and white plaid skirt that went mid thigh, a short sleeved top that went just above the belly button and with a high neck and a tie. The socks went just under her knees with black closed toe stilettos.

I wore the exact same thing but my socks went above my knees, I had white gloves on my hand that showed my fingers but covered the rest of my hand, and my top 3 buttons where un-buttoned and my top went just a big higher above my stomach but only 2 inches.

We each held 3 books in our hands with glasses in one hand with pig tails and makeup like mine but a bit lighter.

"Let's go" I grinned and they laughed as we headed down stairs.

"Hey Jasper" I said as we walked past him and he gaped at us and we laughed.

"Hey, we need a guy in a costume, want to wear it?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes and he nodded a bit reluctant and I grinned.

"Super, let's go" I said and pushed him to the bathroom with a bag.

When he came back out we all burst into laughter.

He wore black school pants and black shoes, a white tight shirt with the top 5 buttons UN done to show his chest and a tie that matched ours, then to complete the look his white socks showed a bit but not to much to still make it look boyish.

"I look like an idiot" he mumbled and we laughed even harder

"Oh Jasper, I love the new look, maybe we should consider private schools" Rose snorted and he glared at her.

"Come on, let's get to school. They must be there already so it's perfect to make our entrance and make every girl want to be us" I grinned flipping my straight pig tails back and they grinned as we went out.

We went to my car, and after a bit of debate I let Jasper drive, and we headed to school.

"Ok, let's go" I grinned as Jasper got out to open my door.

I took his arm in mine and he took Rose's arm in the other.

Lauren and Jessica decided to walk on either side of Rose and I with Jessica next to me and Lauren with Rose.

The whole school stared at us while we walked and as we got into the music room I saw Alice, Emmett, and Edward sitting there.

When Bella, Rose and Jasper came in all our mouths dropped to the floor.

"Damn" Emmett grumbled as he looked at Rose.

"Oh my god is that Jasper?" Alice asked looking at Jasper and we all turned to burst out laughing at his uniform.

Then I saw his arm linked with Bellas and I growled under my breath while Jasper sent me an apologetic look and calmed me down.

"Ok, so we have practice today, so don't forget… No I will not tell you Rose, and Jasper, shouldn't you be with Alice?" Bella asked looking at Jasper confused.

"No, I want to hang out with you" he said smiling and Bella shrugged still not accepting him completely.

"Ok, then you will stay by my side all day because I need a partner for the costumes" Bella said and Jasper nodded

_Damn, she's bossy _I growled at Jasper and he snickered

"Hey, where are the girls?" Bellas asked but just then the 5 girls that had been nice to Alice yesterday stepped in wearing black spaghetti straps, pink plaid skirt with matching pig tail bows, and long black boots. The schoolgirl costume wasn't as revealing as Bellas and it was simpler.

"Ok, girls, remember we have practice today and everything so be ready after school" she said and they nodded as they all sat in the front.

I sat down with the girls feeling awkward until the other guys came in wearing black pants, black Ts with some pink on it, and black shoes.

"Ok, so I have a new song written and I'm going to give you guys a copy of the instruments, girl your chorus, and then we can rehearse at my house… but start practicing the beats" Bella told her group while Rose and I just stared.

"When do Alice and Emmett get to come" Rose whispered vampire speed and I frowned.

"I don't know but I hope soon" I whispered at the same speed.


	7. fight all around

**I do not own Twilight**

The rest of the day continued with me attached to Bella while we walked around and people praised her outfit and her flipping her hair and smirking.

I could still see some of the old Bella there when Angela got pushed down and a couple waves of sympathy came from her but then it turned back to mocking and hate.

"Ok, so we have the best costumes so far" Bella grinned and they nodded.

"The dance is Friday and everything is perfect for me to win and my only competition, if you can really count them as competition, is Cary and Tami so I don't really have to worry about… well anyone. Anyways, you guys have to look amazing at the game because that is when I will become queen" Bella said grinning.

"Hell to the yeah, everyone bow down to Queen Bella!" Jessica said pumping her fist in the air making us all laugh and Bella grin.

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Bella said standing on the table getting everyone's attention.

"After I get elected queen at the dance party at my house" she said punching her fist in the air like Jessica and everyone cheered.

"You haven't won yet!" Cary yelled and everyone laughed while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yet is the key word my friend. I don't know why you even bother when you know that I am the best" Bella said and everyone cheered.

"Yeah the best slut" Cary screamed making Bella turn red, and I knew it wasn't from embarrassment.

"That's it, get over here bitch!" Bella yelled jumping of the table as everyone 'oohed'

"I will" Cary yelled in return as they met in the middle.

I took my hand back and slapped Caroline with all of my strength making her stagger back but she regained control and punched back while I ducked easily but just as I ducked her leg came up and she kneed me in the stomach. By now everyone was crowded around us yelling 'fight' at the top of their lungs.

"You little whore" I screamed as I punched her and she screamed in pain.

She then proceeded to try to attack me but when I stopped her she grinned evilly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, the girl who couldn't hurt a fly before… you know that when most boyfriends leave a girl they get over it but you cover up in a fake mask… how ridiculous" she said and I screamed as I punched her nose making her bleed.

"You can hurt me all you want but at least I'm not still grieving over my boyfriend and pretending to be over it" she said ignoring the words.

I glared at her and punched her jaw making some blood come out of her mouth.

"What, you're going to keep making me bleed from the outside when you bleed from the inside?" she asked and that's when I lost it.

I screamed and ran out to the parking lot, I wasn't still in love with him. I kept chanting in my head.

"I hate him" I whispered just as 5 pale faces appeared.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked and I shook my head opening the door to let just her in.

"Bella, can I come in?" Jasper asked and I nodded letting him in just as the other 3 stood outside listening.

"Damn Bells, you can throw a pretty good fist" Emmett said grinning at me and I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" Jasper asked and I grinned nodding just as they hugged me.

"Yeah, thanks, I needed that" I said sniffling and they nodded.

I got my compact mirror out and fixed my makeup and eye liner smudges from crying on my eyes and smiled.

"At least I didn't get it on my outfit" I sighed and they all laughed at my logic.

"Don't scare us like that again" Rose said as she opened the door and got out with Jasper.

"Umm, we'll be right back… we need to hunt… to much blood" Alice said as she left with Emmett.

I sighed when Edward looked at me biting his lips and turned around to finish my makeup ignoring him.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" he asked and I nodded curtly.

"Yes, now do you need anything?" I asked and he shook his head, I could sense him still staring at me so I turned around.

"Edward, my eyes are up here" I said as I watched him look at my chest with a hungry expression and he looked at me sheepishly before looking away.

I giggled but covered it up quickly as I got out.

"Look Bella, can we talk?" he asked and I sighed.

"You have 3 minutes while I wait for everything to calm down in there" I said leaning against the walls.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did. I broke your heart in a pathetic attempt to protect you, I made you like this, I did everything wrong to you. I'm sorry" he said looking in my eyes and I shrugged.

"Cool" I said before turning back and walking.

"Bella, stop now, and answer me. Why are you like this?" he asked grabbing my arms and turning me around.

"I'm like this because you broke my heart, I closed from the world when you did that, I stopped caring, I still don't care, I don't ever plan on getting heartbroken again so just shut up and let me go" I screamed letting everything that's been buried inside out.

"No, I'll never let you go, I'll keep waiting until you talk to me, and I have forever to wait. I lost you once and I'm not loosing you again" he said firmly and I was about to just throw my arms around him but then the pain came back and my tears froze on my cheeks.

"Well, It's good you have forever because it'll be longer than that" I said as I turned back.

**  
**"Damn, nothing got better, we'll still need to take our time joining Bella" I sighed as we walked back in together.

"We'll see you after class" Emmett said as we went our separate ways to the school.

"What happened dude?" Emmett asked Edward as he shuffled back to us.

He told us a little resume of the conversation, even though I'd already seen it, and Emmett nodded giving him a pat on the back while I hugged him and we went back in.

"God, now I have to call the police to make sure Cary gets arrested" I said flipping out my phone and Rose and Jasper laughed as we walked to last period.

"We'll see you in there Jasper!" I yelled but then stopped.

"Jake!" I called as he was about to go in.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked and I grinned.

"Give Jasper a locker" I said and he nodded taking Jasper's hand and dragging him in.

"Dad" I said as the phone answered.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, I never phoned him at work except on emergencies.

"Dad, Caroline Sanderson tried to beat me up today" I said pretending to sob and he got into strict police mode.

"Where is she?" he asked and I grinned.

"At the nurse, I didn't even try to hurt her but I tripped and when I fell, I fell on top of her and she landed on the floor braking her nose and chipping a tooth" I said.

"Ok, I'll be right there honey" he said and I nodded.

"Thank you dad" I said as I flipped my phone shut and laughed.

"Now to change" I said as we walked in the locker room and everyone stared at me but I walked with my nose in the air to my locker door.

I opened it and stepped inside where all the girls were already.

"Wait" Rose hissed as she pulled me back and ran me to a stall.

"What is it?" I asked and she hissed.

"They're talking about you… listen" she said and I strained my ears to catch Lauren's voice.

"We can't let this continue, Bella is breaking even more, if we want to keep our leader we will have to break her heart so that she stays like this"" Lauren said

"Lauren, Bella is my friend and I dont want her hurt, I'd rather her be happy" Vanessa said.

"I don't care, I want to keep living at the top of the food chain with Bella and if we have to hurt her to do it we will… even if it means using Edward against her" Lauren said again. That little two faced bitch wouldn't dare.

"And what is your plan exactly?" Jessica asked.

"I was thinking making her walk in on Edward and someone else kissing… and that someone else can be me… we all know I can act, so I can easily pretend he kissed me" Lauren grinned and they all snorted.

"No, and that is final, we are not hurting her like that" Kim said.

"Whatever, you can say what you want, are you with me jess?" Lauren asked.

"Umm, I don't know Laur, I don't want to hurt her" Jess said biting her lips. I decided to make my entrance at that point.

"And that is a good answer Jessica" I said clapping and everyone gasped turning to me and Rose.

"Bella, how long have you been there?" Lauren asked afraid and I grinned smugly.

"For a while now, enough time to hear you speak of your little plan" I smirked and she gulped.

"So, you care more about popularity than me huh?" I asked and she bit her lips.

"No, I just don't want you to go back to how you were before" she said grinning at her brilliant explanation and I snorted.

"Lauren" I started smiling and she grinned.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Get the hell out of here" I said glaring at her and her eyes widened before she got her stuff and ran out.

"Jess empty her locker and give them to coach so she can get a normal uniform and so that she has a normal locker" I said and she nodded.

"Vanessa, fix Lauren on the list with Cary… at the bottom" I said and she nodded too taking out the list and putting it up.

"And Vanessa… make sure you and Kim are right under Rose… and put Jasper under Clair" I said and she nodded again scrawling.

"Kim, get Lauren of the team… I'll make everything even now" I said and she nodded too going to work on everything.

"Clair, get her name and things off of everything in here" I said and she nodded going to the shower to start getting her things.

I changed with Rose quickly and walked out with the girls.

"Ok, tumbling again, now that Lauren is out of the group we need 3 girls… make them Sarah, Amy, and Katie" I told Jess and she nodded calling them over.

"Yes Bella?" they asked grinning, and it didn't surprise me, I hardly ever let anyone into the group and everyone was always trying to get in.

"Don't think this makes you in but you're practicing with us" I said and they nodded quickly sitting down while I watched Lauren come in wearing the hideous PE uniform and everyone stared at her as she sat with the looser crowd.

PE went fast, Alice was with the girls again, and we did tumbling again.

"Ok, practice tonight girls so don't forget!" I called as I walked out with Rose.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said as she got in her car.

When she drove off with her family I walked back in to the lockers and got my uniform out.

I ran to the field and found the girls ready in their uniforms, they were white tops that ended just under the breast with a red and yellow line on the whole border and the sleeves also had red and yellow on the end like a jersey. There was an F on the top side and it was a V neck. Then we had white tiny shorts that ended right under our butt with a red belt, red and yellow lines on the sides, gold pom poms in each hand, and white, red and yellow, sneakers with gold socks and hair up with a red and yellow bow.

I wore the exact some uniform except that I had a skirt the exact same length and design with the lines and belt and everything.

"Ok girls, Lauren is off the team so now everything is paired up and Katie will be our new flyer for the third lift!" I yelled and the girls nodded and Katie squealed as she took her spot on the third team.

"Now, for this game we will be doing the dance 'Fire burning', 'show me the money', 'right round', 'Lolli pop that body, 'Low', 'shake it', and 'Don't cha'" I said naming our 7 songs.

"Then we will do stunts 2, 7, 5, 9, 4, 3, and 12" I added and they nodded again.

"We will end our victory dance with a split instead of the usual so let's rehearse" I yelled as we started.


	8. Pirates jealousy

**I do not own Twilight**

"Ok, Lauren is out of her group so it will be much easier now that she needs me as her other backup girl" I said and Alice nodded.

"By tomorrow Jasper will be in completely and then Emmett can go in" Alice said and Emmett grinned.

"I still wonder what practice she has" Edward said frowning and I grinned.

"Hey, you guys had to see the look on Lauren's face when she found Bella there… and Edward, be careful because I think she's still willing to go with her plan just to hurt her" I said and he nodded.

"We'll make sure nothing goes wrong" Alice said and then grinned.

"Wait, what spirit is for Bella tomorrow?" she asked and I shrugged.

"She never told me" I said and she nodded.

The next day I woke up with Rose and Jasper in my room grinning down at me and I screamed.

"Stop doing that!" I said throwing a pillow at them and they laughed.

"What is it today?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"Today is pirate day my lad" I said and she looked at me confused.

"Jasper, here" I said handing him the costume and he nodded as he went out.

"Ok, Jess is here" I said as her car parked outside and I watched her run in my house.

"Ready for pirate day mi lad" she grinned and I threw her the costume along with Rose.

We all changed quickly, did our hair, makeup, and laughed as we saw ourselves.

Rose and Jessica were in a white dress that went mid thigh and was a bit poufy on the bottom and the sleeves were super loose. Then a red over coat on top that was tied in the middle and had gold on the sides, it went right to the bottom of the dress and covered her back and the sleeves were longer than the dress. Then they had black leather boots that went above the knee and had straps on the back top. Then on their neck was a white lace ruffle and her hat was black with a golden border, red ribbons on the side, and a black and read feather on the back.

They had put their hair in waves and had red lipstick, eye shadow; Jessica had eyeliner and mascara, and a bit of blush on the both of them.

Then I wore the exact same boots as them but a bit higher, fishnets, my dress was red off the shoulder with long sleeves, it was a corset top and the middle was all black with red lace ties, then there were 2 bows right on the end of the corset top part where the petticoat started and the bottom layer of the dress was black. Then I wore a black over coat except that the straps were thick black shoulder straps and it was connected to the back of the dress so that it didn't cover the front. Then I had my black pirate hat with red ribbons on the side and my hair in waves with the same makeup as Jessica but darker and more sparkly.

I took out 3 purple rings and handed them each 1 as I put mine on.

"Come on, let's go see Jasper" I said thinking of his costume and laughing.

When we got down we all stopped as we saw Jasper and then burst into a new roar of laughter, he turned to us glaring and we laughed until Jess and I couldn't breathe and Rose just kept laughing.

Jasper was in long brown shoes, loose black pants that were tight at the very end, a loose white button up with the first 3 un-done, a brown vest on top, a brown pirate hat, and a sword in 1 hand.

"Here" I said handing him a ring and he put it on.

"Do I have to wear this?" he asked and I nodded grinning.

"Let's go" Rose cheered and I laughed as I held onto Jasper's arm and we left.

We waited for Bella and the others to make their entrance on one of the picnic tables just as her car pulled out blasting 'Jai ho jai ho' at top volume.

"Oh my god, don't tell me they are pirates" Emmett laughed as he heard the song.

Just then the door opened and Jasper stepped out making us all laugh as we saw him in his costume.

"Oh my god, how am I married to a pirate?" Alice laughed.

Emmett and I instantly got quiet when the girls stepped out and we started drooling.

"Come on Jasper, you don't look that bad… you look pretty hot" I heard Bella said and both Alice and I growled while Emmett chuckled.

"I don't know" Jasper said coming into view.

"Here, let me fix this" Bella said turning him around and what she did next shocked us all.

She started un-buttoning the buttons of his shirt while both Alice and I growled, Emmett and Rose laughed, and Jasper stood shocked that she would do that.

"There, let's go" she said taking his hand and leading him in.

"Bella did not just do that" Alice growled and I hissed.

"You guys are so funny, she just did it to try to fix it" Emmett laughed and we calmed down as Jasper smirked and sent us waves of calm while we rolled our eyes.

"Come on, let's get to class" I said as we walked in to music class.

I knew it affected Alice to see me unbutton his shirt like that so I did it on purpose but what nobody knew wouldn't hurt them… even though I wish it did.

Jessica and Rose flanked me while Jasper was holding my arm as we walked through the crowd and everyone whistled at us.

Vanessa and the girls were in tight jeans and red and white striped pirate shirts with pirate hates while the guys wore eye patches, hooks, and even wooden feet.

"Ok, music class today… we will be hearing a tune from…" I tuned out as she started taking and started thinking.

Why would only Rose and Jasper suddenly want to be my friends, were they trying to get things out of me, or were they just trying to be nice?

I saw Rose next to me talking to Jessica exited about something and Jasper rolling his eyes so often at something the teacher said and even grinning at I when he caught my eyes and I looked away.

Ok, so maybe they felt bad and wanted to be my friends, I could let them do that, just not to close, that's it. I smiled at my resolve as the rest of music and school continued and now I found myself in lunch with Jazz, Rose, and Jessica.

"Ok, committee tonight… decorations, food, and preparations are set so we just have to finish organizing the gym for Friday" Jess informed me and I nodded.

"Then final practice on Monday and we have the pep and game on Friday" she finished and I nodded again but this time grinning.

The Cullens still didn't know I was cheer captain and it would be fun to see their faces. It would be even funner when they see me in the Halloween pep rally too.

"That'll be fun" I said and both Jess and I laughed.

Just then Lauren came to our table and stopped right in front of me.

"Look Bella, I know you are mad that I was thinking of hurting you to keep the popularity but you know very well that I was trying to protect you because if you get close to Cullen again he will hurt you" Lauren said trying to reason with me and both Jasper and Rose snorted.

I looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eyes wanting to know if she were being truthful and he shook his head slightly.

"Well then why were you so willing to kiss Edward just to get me mad?" I asked and Lauren sighed

"Because… well… Well you can't deny he's hot" Lauren said and I started fuming even more. She is not calling him hot; no one besides me is allowed to call him that!

Ok where did that come from? I do not like him anymore… him or his gorgeous face, eyes, muscles… no stop it! You can't like him because he broke your heart, back to Lauren.

"Lauren, get out before I end up in jail for killing, now leave and I don't want to see you again or I swear you will be right above Alice Cullen" I said and she gulped before running away but not before giving Jessica a look I didn't understand.

"Ok, now that she is gone, we have to go" Jess said leading me out of the lunch room and to the next class.

School went easily and nobody commented when we cleared out the remaining things of Laurens things and now I was in the gym doing the dance committee while Lauren sulked in the corner.

"Ok, we have final practice tomorrow and then finally the game" I said to Jess as we walked out and she nodded as we got in my car.

I dropped her off at her house and then drove to mine quietly.


	9. Internal dessisions and fights

**I don't own Twilight at all**

I ran in to my room and quickly changed into jeans and a pink t shirt that had a flame on the back before flopping down on the bed.

I started thinking back on my internal conversation this morning and how I had started thinking of _him _that way again. I couldn't be a fool and still be in love with that idiot so I don't know what has happened to me. I'm supposed to be the bad girl who has a cold heart and doesn't care but why is it changing now that he is here? I know I don't like him so what is the problem?

"Why oh why is this happening to me?" I groaned but quickly jumped when someone snickered.

Rose and Jasper stood by my bed grinning down at me and I glared at them.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked them but they just laughed.

"What were you thinking about sis?" Jasper asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not much, just the situation with my supposed friend Lauren" I lied easily and they nodded seeming to believe me.

"Ok, well, what is tomorrow?" Rose asked wanting to know and I grinned.

"Oh, you'll love it, mostly because you will be repeating time" I said and she looked confused again.

"It's the 70s day" I said and both her and Jasper grinned.

"Awesome, the clothes were really cute back then, it'll be fun" Rose said and I nodded.

"Ya Thursday is the last day because we wear our costumes to school of Friday and then we, as in my friends and I, wear a different costume to the dance later" I said and she nodded.

"Ok, no problem, what costumes are we wearing?" she asked and I laughed.

"Devil costumes, Lauren is out of the group so you will be our new singer" I said rolling my eyes but knowing Rose'll be 100 times better than Lauren.

"Oh, cool, but I thought you wore 2 costumes" she said and I nodded.

"Yes, we wear one type of costume to the school, and another to the dance. The devil costume is for school, since we perform that day, and we wear our own costumes at night" I explained and she nodded again.

"Cool, just wanted to know, I'll see you tomorrow, bye babe" she said kissing my cheek before jumping out with Jasper after he gave me a hug.

Charlie came home soon after with some Chinese takeout and I ate in my room while filing my nails and then painting them a nice hot pink for tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and headed straight to the shower, after I was done I did my hair and makeup and changed into my clothes.

I wore a pink head band on my head while my hair was in soft wavy curls. I had white leather boots that went just to my knees and my dress went to my thighs and had many colors that looked like a hippie with a slight v neck. I wore pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss with a bit of eye liner and mascara.

When Rose and Jess came in they wore their hair like mine and everything was exactly the same except they wore heels instead of boots.

Jasper wore green jacket, green pants, black shoes that actually had heels, and a green plead shirt. He had green circular glasses on his head and he refused to wear the wig so he had his normal hair. I handed everyone a peace and love necklace and we all put it on before heading out.

Alice and I waited at the door of the school with Emmett who was jumping up and down waiting for his turn to get close to Bella again. I felt kind of jealous that he would be able to be with Bella weeks before I could be with her.

As soon as they arrived we snickered in memories of the 70s time period and Rose and Jasper grinned at us.

_This is so much fun!_

Rose thought making me laugh and Emmett get super exited as he start practically running to the Music class so that he could talk to Bella.

Bella was looking amazing in her costume and she would have pulled anything off in the 70s, she was gorgeous, and I would wait forever until she took me back.


End file.
